In a conventional pressure management system for a vehicle, fuel vapor that escapes from a fuel tank is stored in a canister. If there is a leak in the fuel tank, canister or any other component of the vapor handling system, some fuel vapor could exit through the leak to escape into the atmosphere instead of being stored in the canister. Thus, it is desirable to detect leaks.
In such conventional pressure management systems, excess fuel vapor accumulates immediately after engine shutdown, thereby creating a positive pressure in the fuel vapor management system. Thus, it is desirable to vent, or “blow-off,” through the canister, this excess fuel vapor and to facilitate vacuum generation in the fuel vapor management system. Similarly, it is desirable to relieve positive pressure during tank refueling by allowing air to exit the tank at high flow rates. This is commonly referred to as onboard refueling vapor recovery (ORVR).